The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of reducing NOX emissions in gas turbine systems and internal combustion engines, and particularly to systems and methods of making and using oxygen-enriched gases to reduce NOX emissions in gas turbine systems and internal combustion engines.
Air pollution concerns worldwide have led to stricter emissions standards. These standards regulate the emission of oxides of nitrogen (NOX) (e.g., nitric oxide (NO), nitrogen dioxide (NO2), and nitrous oxide (N2O)), unburned hydrocarbons (HC), and carbon monoxide (CO), which are generated as a result of gas turbine system operation or internal combustion (IC) engine operation. For example, NOX is formed within a gas turbine system as a result of high flame temperatures (e.g., greater than or equal to about 2,600° F. (1,427° C.).
In gas turbine systems, attempts have been made to reduce NOX emissions by increasing airflow through the gas turbine system during operating conditions to control flame temperatures. Other attempts to reduce NOX emissions include water injections, and lean premixed systems. However, often these modifications to a gas turbine system have an adverse effect on operating performance levels of the gas turbine system.
Accordingly, a continual need exists for improved systems and methods of reducing NOX emissions in gas turbine systems, as well as improved systems and methods of reducing NOX emissions in internal combustion engines, which minimize adverse effects on operating performance.